El Loto en el Arroz
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Este es un Spin-off de mi otro Fic Robot de Chocolate... no es necesario leerlo para entenderle a este pero hacerlo, hace que se comprenda mejor... Omegaverso Ningun Zoldyck se merecia morir por perder a su pareja destino y eso era algo que Zeno lo tenía bien claro.
El LOTO EN EL ARROZ

-No mientas – Advirtió Netero a su nieto. Killua le devolvió esa pillina sonrisita que crispaba a Milki e intento salir bien librado – Ten cuidado con tus comentarios. Si haces uno descuidado puedes ocasionar muchos problemas, ya que dependiendo de tus respuestas, el resultado sería catastrófico.

-¿Puedes saber cuándo miento? – Netero tenía ganas de volver a jugar pelota con su nieto. Jamás pudo hacerlo. Zeno no quiso que tuviera algo que ver con Killua a causa de que no pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión y que significativamente, él mismo no era más que un nombre en la vida de los Zoldyck. De hecho, siquiera estuvo en la vida de Silva.

Mirando al pequeño heredero comprendía que Zeno opto por la vía correcta pese a lo que le dolía ver convertido a su nieto en esa personita perdida y atormentada. Killua no sería Silva o Zeno, desde aquí lo veía.

Tenía que agradecer a Gon. El pequeño Alfa tenía un enorme potencial, un poder de la impresión mayor a lo que había visto en el pasado, siquiera su vicepresidente corría con ese magnetismo o el mismo Gin, a decir verdad, al padre de Gon tenía que describírsele como antipático. Independientemente de lo buen cazador que era o de su brillante mente que solía embaucar a más de uno en proyectos que se veían imposibles de alcanzar.

No era correcto dejarse influenciar por motivos personales pero es que se trataba de su nieto y no es que no quisiera a los demás, simplemente Killua era su favorito. Era el primero en oponerse abiertamente a los modos de su clan y eso le hacía amarlo, le hacía querer mimarlo por sobre los demás pero no por eso le regalaría la licencia de cazador, tristemente, su nieto estaba muy por debajo de Gon y eso podría modificarse con el tiempo, con la presencia de Gon.

Y por consiguiente debía darle más oportunidades a Gon para graduarse… ¿Favoritismo? Él era humano, pese a lo que Zeno decía. Y sólo usaría a Gon para que salvara a Killua de sí mismo y de la familia de su Omega. ¿Eso lo hacía malo? ¿Bueno? … Nada de eso.

-Killua – El nombrado se cruzó de piernas y le prestó atención. El zepellin tuvo una ligera turbulencia que volcó la maceta decorativa en la esquina de la habitación y el viejo Netero observo que por instinto Killua parpadeo en reconocimiento, asegurándose de que la cosa no fuera un ataque sorpresa. Acaricio sus bigotes para no ir y abrazarlo, seguro que Zeno se enojaba – Asi que eres amigo de Gon.

-Yo no diría que lo somos.

-Oh, es que eso me pareció – Bueno… Killua era un mal mentiroso – Ya puedes irte.

Desde dentro pudo escuchar a los niños conversar. Gon estaba esperando a su amigo desde que Killua entrara a su entrevista. Podría que su nieto tuviera la verdad y no fueran amigos sino Destino, no le parecía mala combinación.

Emparejar con Gin después de tanto tiempo tendría que tener ventajas… ojala.

-Señor presidente, llegaremos en unas horas para realizar el examen final – Informo Bens – Después, veré que preparen el zepelín para el viaje a la montaña Kukuru.

-Te lo encargo.

El pequeño frijol hizo la reverencia correspondiente y dejo a su presidente solo o al menos lo intento, ya que Pariston saludo con su falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja con papeles en mano. Listo para otra batalla.

.

.

.

Zeno se daba su rato libre y es que después de tanto chillido de la mujer que su hijo había escogido a saber por qué razón del buen dios, tenia, debía tomar un respiro o mataría a la tipa y no era una cosa que sus nietos fueran a apreciar o su hijo. Milki amaba a su madre e Illumi de cierta manera, incomprensible, quería creer que la mujer le serviría para tomar el control del clan en el futuro y le permitía sobrevivir (Zeno no terminaba por entenderlo). Por parte de Silva, pese a no decirlo, tenía que tenerle cierto aprecio o no hubiese despreciado a su Destino por una mujer que no era la gran guerrera, si lo comparaba consigo mismo… modestia aparte.

Sin importar cuales fueran los motivos que lo llevaban al corral, Cozar (su dragón) se lo agradecía. Pues Zeno le rascaba bajo el mentón y las hendiduras de las coyunturas de las patas y le tiraba las escamas que no podía alcanzar con las rocas. La muda de piel era una putada si no se desasía de todo, al rato picaba y no se veía bien. Los dragones eran conocidos por su misticismo y avaricia, pero poco hablaban de su vanidad natural. Una que Zeno aprendió a comprender con los años y es que los Zoldyck siempre tuvieron dragones para presumir a donde fueran, eran mejores que los Zepelin o los trenes, mucho más rápidos y útiles que los barcos y ni que hablar de sus perfectas habilidades asesinas que iban muy de mano con la profesión que escogieron.

Silva tenía sus perros, él sus dragones… no era coincidencia que la puerta de la prueba fuera ribeteada por dragones de piedra con sus correspondientes 1.84467e19x de toneladas. La misma fuerza que un dragón era capaz de imprimir para levantar al mundo con sus propias garras.

Cozar no era un cachorro pero tampoco era un anciano, lo tuvo durante toda la vida, se lo dieron desde que estaba en la cuna junto con un Alfa irritante y sabiondo que le sacaba de quicio cada que quería y que se la pasaba viajando o haciéndose cargo de su orden de cazadores en vez tomar un lugar entre su clan.

Y hablando del diablo.

La cosa esa, que no aparentaba su edad hacia su aterrizaje acostumbrado desde el zepelín que de seguro Pariston tuvo que mandar a pedir especialmente para el uso privado de su presidente.

Pariston parecía un Omega adolecente y hormonado volando alrededor de su alfa. Completamente eclipsado por Netero.

Cozar apenas y movió su pata para que Netero no se la aplastara.

El polvo se levantó y la tierra cimbro. Silva apenas arrugo su nariz en su habitación en reconocimiento de que su padre había llegado a la mansión y continuo leyendo el libro que Karuto le pidió revisar.

Zeno asintió hacia su dirección, ese era todo el saludo que Netero conseguiría de él. Cozar bufo en aprobación, satisfecho porque el Alfa humano que le había derrotado hacia tantos años para que cuidara se su Omega no le robara la atención de su amo. Netero trono sus viejos huesos y acaricio de igual manera a Cozar, agradeciéndole que siguiera adorando a Zeno.

-¿Ya es primavera? ¿Tan pronto? – Y es que los dragones mudaban piel en la primera estación del año – Cozar está muy delgado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Bombardeo directamente. Netero era un viejo zorro que no se movía sólo porque sí, siempre tenía un plan debajo de la manga. Esos bonachones ojos no reflejaban ni la mitad de lo que eran capaces de hacer su dueño.

-Killua fue visto en Green island – Zeno ni parpadeo – Gon no encontrara a Gin allí.

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-Encontraran a Kaito – Zeno no sabía y ni le importaba saber quién era el tal Kaito. Killua se toparía con muchas personas en su viaje, una más o de menos no importaba. Killua regresaría con su familia cuando se diera cuenta que de la única manera en la que podría vivir era asesinando – Un aprendiz de Gin que ahora es un gran amigo. Es un grandioso cazador y se dedica a estudiar…

-Netero – Advirtió y el Alfa no reprimió su antojo de abrazarlo.

Zeno no intento quitárselo de encima, nunca funciono. Netero hacia siempre lo que quería sin importarle los motivos o las reservas de los demás, siempre fue un egoísta, un egoísta y tonto pero muy fuerte, y era un Alfa de respeto. Los años le enseñaron que no debía de ignorar a su Alfa y entre los detalles mismos que Netero le daba, estaba seguro que nadie fue más amado que él.

-Kaito está en una misión que personalmente le dí – Las alarmas en Zeno se prendieron de inmediato y Netero le estrujo con mayor fuerza. Cozar gruño, enfadado porque pudiera imponérsele a su amo y no pudiera hacer más que darle tiempo a escapar si es que las cosas se ponían rudas. Cozar nunca confió en los humanos – Y aún no sé cómo va a sepultar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-En caso de que pase lo peor – Suspiro – Quiero contratarte y a Silva para que sean mi trasporte y primera línea de rompe fuegos, quiero un enorme estruendo.

Y quería llevar a Silva para que fuera su guardaespaldas. ¿En serio? Nunca ocupo que le cuidaran. Tenía muchas cicatrices que le alababan que sabía salirse con la suya y al menos vivo y entero. Su alfa no le estaba contando todo.

Ya eran viejos… Netero ya era viejo cuando lo conoció… pero, eran pareja y una pareja no se guardaba secretos que involucraban la segura muerte de alguno de los dos porque sólo el que Netero le estuviera contratando dejaba implícitamente el riesgo de la misión y el fatal desenlace. Aparte de que quería dejar en claro que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su hijo o a su omega por el bien de la misión… eso también se dejaba claro cuando venía a contratarlos y no a pedir un favor.

Netero sólo lo hizo una vez.

Y casí le costó su vida pero consiguieron la victoria.

-Confía – Le pidió y se sintió extraño diciéndolo. Los Zoldyck no confiaban. Se los enseñaban desde la teta – Netero dime que es lo que pasa… ¿En qué te has metido? – El frio viento apenas y era una brisa tenue que les dejaba refrescarse con la temperatura aumentando por su Nen alterado.

-Me aseguraré de que Killua este a salvo. Es todo lo que puedo prometerte – Zeno inspiro. Derrotado y aceptando que no podría sacarle más a Netero, no con lo terco que era y en cierta manera creía que era lo mejor - La cosa es que si no conseguimos ganar esta, la sociedad como la conocemos se volverá un caos y no es algo que quiera para que vivas en ella. No cuando puedo hacer las cosas bien para ti.

Zeno se sonrojo y Netero se carcajeo, hacía años que no conseguía una reacción tan linda de su omega.

-Viejo astuto – Dijo aun afectado. Netero y sus estúpidas declaraciones de amor.

-Tus ojos – Dijo permitiéndose girar a Zeno entre sus brazos, aun afianzándolo con la debida fuerza para que el omega no corriera o se montara en su dragón y le lanzaran un zarpazo. – Siguen siendo los mismos de aquella vez – Zeno apretó los dientes, tratando de negar lo que escuchaba – El genio de los Zoldyck, Zeno el dragón que me miro desde su cuna de oro, vestido con un pañal de seda y agitando su sonaja, demandándome pleitesía y su tributo.

-Que iba a saber que eras amigo de mi padre.

-De tu abuelo – Corrigió – Marduck me llamo para decirme que tenía que ir a conocer a su nieto. Que ya demostraba ser el genio de la familia – Zeno asintió pero es que le llamaban así porque aún no existía alguien como Killua – Aun te chupabas el dedo cuando manifestaste tu primera aura amenazante – Cozar levanto el vuelo una vez olio que el asunto se ponía picante – Te me ofrecieron en matrimonio. Me aseguraron que serias un omega que estaría a mis deseos – Y Netero no podía negar que hasta hacia un tiempo, en la adolescencia y joven adultez Zeno ciertamente fue un Omega complaciente aun con sus tabúes. Zeno fue lo que se esperaba de un omega adoctrinado en el culto al asesinato y a la casta – Dos semanas después de conocerte te regale a Cozar…

El cabello blanco de Marduk, la señal de ser un Zoldyck era jaloneado por los pequeños manitos de Zeno, que buscaba seguir enredando los largos cabellos hasta que uno de los mayordomos le trajera su biberón o a la nodriza de turno. La madre de Zeno, Kanta Polshiver había fallecido en el alumbramiento por simple debilidad. La mujer Destino de su hijo resulto ser una debilucha omega civil a la que conoció durante una misión en la ciudad del gran Árbol y de la que irremediablemente se enamoró.

Zidcka no hizo caso de las advertencias de su padre. Así que tomo como esposa a Kanta y la dejo vivir en la montaña Kukuru, dentro de un mundo que lleno de monstruos sólo conseguían poner los pelos de punta a la pobre mujer que no conseguía encajar siquiera en el jardín que Zidcka le construyera para que pasara las tardes. Cuando Kanta se embarazó, el estrés fue demasiado y el cargar con un descendiente Zoldyck pareció ser descomunal para su débil cuerpo que no sabía nada del Nen y Zeno, aun desde el vientre manifestaba una presencia que empequeñecía a los otros miembros de la familia. El reposo absoluto no consiguió hacer nada por salvar la vida de Kanta y a las ocho horas de conocer a su hijo, la mujer se despidió sin mayor gracia o el afecto del resto de miembros.

Zidcka Zoldyck llevaba el mando de la familia de asesinos y su palabra era ley y Kanta debía estar agradecida por ello, de lo contrario, Destino o no, una tan inconveniente pareja debía ser asesinada pero nadie tenía el valor de ir en contra del Alfa líder.

Costumbres eran costumbres y si las políticas internas no se respetaban entonces el clan Zoldyck no tenía forma de sobrevivir y fortalecerse, por lo que por el bien de todos, obedecían las normas impuestas desde la segunda generación de asesinos.

La pena que Zidcka traía a cuestas era difícil para ver, en especial para su padre que no pudo decirle "te lo dije" por miedo a que su hijo se suicidara para seguir a su mujer.

Marduck no quería volver a ver eso. Ningún Zoldyck tuvo problemas con sus Destinos cuando los encontraban y cuando resultaba ser un civil como Kanta, solían asesinarlos o dejarlos en las sombras, no reconociéndolos. La vida del asesino no era para todos y la vida Zoldyck requería más que valor y resistencia.

Apegado a esta idea, Marduck llamo a su amigo. Netero era un Alfa fuerte y brioso, dedicado y respetado, un Alfa que no tenía problemas en llamar amigo.

Se habían conocido en el mar, durante uno de los muchos entrenamientos de Netero y una escapada de placer de Marduck. El barco los llevaba por las costas más hermosas y los paisajes llenos de criaturas mágicas y naturales que se pudieran ofrecer en aquellos ayeres. Ambos Alfas congeniaron de inmediato. Una amistad no era extraña para esos viejos trotamundos que apenas deseaban saber más de alguien que no fueran ellos mismos.

Netero se anunció con Raba uno de los mayordomos, que estaba directamente al servicio de Marduck y pudo pasar sin complicaciones. Algunos asesinos mal vieron al invitado por su simple indumentaria y su descuidada guardia, técnicamente estaba invitando a cualquiera a matarlo.

-¡Viejo amigo! – Recibió Marduck, pasándole de inmediato a su nieto a Raba para que lo pusiera en su cuna sin que Netero le echara un vistazo. El otro no señalo nada. Sabía a lo que venía y si su amigo no se lo mostraba de inmediato entonces quería hablar de asuntos importantes primeramente – Un trago antes.

-Venga – Mostro todos sus dientes, blancos como las perlas que Kanta adoraba y con los que fue enterrada – Entremos en calor.

Los omegas más recatados se retiraron con el sonrojo prudente y los más osados evaluaron que tan placentero podría ser pasar un celo con Netero.

Después de darle los respetos convenientes a Zidcka y conversar un poco, preocupándose lo estrictamente necesario por la salud del hijo de su amigo, se giró a beber del vino que le ofrecían de buen agrado. Zidcka no era grosero y sin importar si estaba derrumbándose por la pérdida de su Destino, sería un buen anfitrión con un invitado que había recorrido miles de kilómetros para conocer a su hijo y darle las plumas de un ave como tributo.

Luego los viejos se retiraron y Zidcka siguió llorando su suerte, a "escondidas" del mundo.

Las habitaciones de Marduck incomodaban a Netero. Demasiado espacio y tan poco del dueño. Vacío si es que tenía que describirlo. Vacío como la vida real de su amigo que pretendía no era así.

Cojines en el suelo y candelabros en las paredes. Decoraciones oscuras y cuadros abstractos. Tenía el consuelo de que Marduck despreciara las pieles o seguramente habría más de una en este remedo de cuarto. Aplasto su humanidad en los cojines estratégicamente desprolijos e invito a su aun en pie amigo a que se relajara y detuviera la tortura del silencio que amenazaba con dejarle calvo.

En serio que tenía que relajarse. Las ojeras aparecían, demacrándolo más que de costumbre y se notaba la falta de alimento. Si no se cuidaba una de sus presas se defendería lo suficientemente decente y entonces ya no tendría más a un amigo. Netero no decía nada, era una pérdida de tiempo: Los Zoldyck eran todos unos tercos.

-Quiero darte a mi nieto – Netero dejo de sonreír – Es tuyo desde el primer celo.

-Es un bebé – Marduck no se inmuto por la seriedad, Netero solía dejar la cara de idiota cuando la cosa no le gustaba.

-Apenas y envejeces – Netero alzo los hombros – Cuando yo te conocí tenía la edad de Zidcka ahora y tú no "pasabas" de la treintena. Zeno ni lo notara. Cuando tenga su primer celo ni le importara. Lo mismo les da follarse una escoba o que un Oso/zorro les monte, el calor los nubla… - Netero hizo una cara de dolor. Acostumbrado a lo osco de Marduck olvidaba lo que le esperaba a Zeno – Te prometo un Omega que te complazca en todo lo que quieras, menos, claro, en seguir con el liderazgo de la dinastía Zoldyck. Zidcka no piensa engendrar más, le será fiel a su omega – Dijo con desagrado – Por lo que Zeno es el heredero directo y no me opongo, con el entrenamiento adecuado, será el mejor de la familia: Zeno el dragón.

Netero revisaba el contrato de arriba abajo, intentando ver el truco. Confía pero verifica. El ser amigos no los exentaba de la sagrada regla.

-Me estas ofreciendo lo que entiendo es lo más valioso que tienes – Y es que las propiedades, la fortuna, todo lo que los Zoldyck ostentaban era nada cuando se hablaba del heredero – Con una única condición.

-No está en tu sangre ser cruel – Netero reprimió el sabroso escozor que le recorrió y le dio un tirón en su creciente pene. La inesperada lujuria en Marduck era extraña en un Alfa – Mi nieto no podrá ser lastimado aunque lo intentes. Será el líder de Zoldyck – Y tal cosa parecía que lo hacía invulnerable a lo que sea que pudiera someterlo. Entre más hablaba con Marduck más quería correr lejos.

-NO.

Marduck apenas y reacciono.

-Te ofrezco un omega con excelente educación, un omega deseoso y complaciente en los celos y fuera de ellos, un omega que hará lo que le pidas que no interfiera con la familia – Netero no podía dejar de rodar los ojos por esa fijación – Un omega hermoso y del que aparte no tendrás que darle un quinto en la vida… ¿No le veo el problema? ¡Es un excelente trato!

-Me lo vendes muy bien – Asintió – Por eso digo no… si quieres que acepte enlazarme con un Omega de contrato, dime porque haces esto. Hubiera sido más simple entregarlo a alguien de la familia. Te ahorrabas muchos problemas. ¿Por qué yo?.

Marduck se desplomo cuán grande era en el suelo. Los dos metros de musculo chocaron contra las baldosas que se agrietaron. La impresión no dejo de hacer mella en Netero pues jamás vio a un Zoldyck de rodillas.

-¿Lo hueles? – Invito. Netero afilo sus sentidos sin dar con lo que Marduck apuntaba – Son las lágrimas de mi hijo – Marduck llevaba mucho evitándolas. Trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Zeno para que la fragancia de su nieto le llenara y le hiciera olvidar que pasando de esas puertas, su hijo se moría de dolor. – Zidcka no quiere saber de nadie. No podemos hablar del tema. Yo soy el culpable – Y Netero amaba mucho su brazo así que no le dio ni una palmada de consuelo a su amigo. – Yo dejé que esa omega entrara y ahora mi hijo está destrozado. Zidcka no resistiría que su hijo pasase por lo mismo y no quiero ver a mi nieto destrozado porque se enamoró de un Destino incorrecto – Veía el punto – Tú eres el indicado para Zeno.

Marduck pego su frente al suelo, suplicando por primera vez en su vida.

Era el miedo hablando… el miedo impulsándolo a hacer lo correcto.

-Netero, por favor, te conozco, sé que Zeno estará a salvo contigo – Claro, todo resguardado que se encontraba un asesino - Te lo suplico. A tu lado mi nieto no tendrá que preocuparse de nada. Si se enferma, harás hasta lo imposible por que se ponga bien. Si lo hieren, sé que partirás montañas enteras por la afrenta. Zeno estará bien bajo tu protección.

Los elogios no consiguieron seducirlo o alagarlo.

Su amigo, llorando y suplicando, fue lo que le hizo aceptar.

-Bien – Se puso en pie – Vuelvo en dos semanas.

-¿Qué?.

-No puedo presentarme a mi prometido sin un buen regalo – Estiro las piernas – Me tomara unas seis horas llegar…

-¡Espera! – Ordeno aunque salió como un grito. Netero detuvo sus flexiones de pierna – Conócelo primero.

Marduck estaba agradecido con su amigo. Lo que nunca le dijo a Netero fue que no confiaba en su familia, pues se estaba dividiendo. Lo que se llevó a la tumba fue que los Zoldyck estaban por terminar de ser muchos para ser pocos.

Nunca le dijo a su amigo que su asesino sería su hermano y entonces, con tantos dragones sueltos, arrancándose el lomo ¿Quién cuidaría de Zeno?.

La habitación de Zeno era lo que se esperaba de un heredero y de un lugarcito que intentaba ser el más normal en la dinastía. Lógicamente la decoración fue escogida por Kanta. Velos de lino y gasa, suaves mantas y ribetes de oro, pisos de mármol y esquinas de cráneos, el balcón asegurado con criaturas mágicas y a Raba, atento a las necesidades del pequeño que no se media con sus exigencias.

Netero no dijo nada del pañal de seda en el que las nalgas estaban envueltas o de la sonaja obscenamente decorada y prefirió centrarse en los ojos que inspeccionaban su rostro, buscándole un defecto, lo que fuera, algo para poder echarlo como a otros mayordomos que no le gustaban.

Los fijos y finos ojos violetas fueron la advertencia de que el omega seria todo menos obediente y sus convicciones propias obligaron a Netero a no echar para atrás cuando ya dio su palabra. Debió conocer al mocoso antes de decir algo. Zeno parecía muy capaz de arrancarle el corazón y de un momento para otro, le apunto con la sonaja.

La agito un tanto antes de que el propio Netero le apuntara con su índice e ignorara la risilla modulada de Raba.

-¿Lo ves? – Recalcó. Zeno siguió ordenándole en la única manera que conocía su regalo. Desde que los gigantes se acercaban a su cama, le tendían regalos y buenas cosas que le hacían la gracia: Una cara nueva era un objeto nuevo, simple lógica… entonces ¿En dónde estaba su presente? – Quiere lo suyo.

Zeno, al entender que lo tendría su obsequio se acostó de panza y les dio la espalda, negándoles el privilegio de su atención.

Marduck se cuestionaba lo mimado que su nieto estaba. Con suspiros de más y de menos, acompaño a Netero a la salida por el balcón, ya que se negó en rotundo a hacer el viaje por los largos pasillos convencionales. El anciano era un flojo, dijese lo que dijese. Por el lado de su nieto, pues mientras Zeno comprendiera su lugar en la dinastía y fuera fuerte, no pasaría nada.

-Dos semanas – Aviso Netero sosteniéndose el cabello con una liga. La cola de caballo le permitiría correr sin el molesto pelo picándole los ojos. – Sirve que haces una fiesta de compromiso decente y le avisas a tu hijo. Zidcka Zoldyck no sabe nada – Marduck asintió – Dame un respiro. No puedes hacer estos tratos sin el consentimiento del padre.

-Zidcka es mi hijo – Dijo y Netero tuvo que recordarse que pese a ese amor que Marduck profesaba, los asesinos veían a su progenie como propiedades y vienes, no porque Marduck le llorara y confesara su preocupación, Marduck dejaba de ser un asesino. Una vida de conceptos no cambiaban si no se quería y claramente, su amigo no deseaba dejar de pensar en Zidcka o en Zeno como un bien. – Aceptara lo que diga.

Netero se despidió y bajo de la montaña. No pudo evitar pensar que en otros tiempos el bosque colindante se hallaba lleno de nidos de dragón y osos. Que abundaban las aves y los perros hacían sus jaurías a deseos de sus amos. Los Zoldyck cambiaban, lento pero constante. Imposible no verlo con tantos detalles despuntando.

Pero, bueno, no era asunto suyo. Él tenía que ocuparse de la ofrenda de su omega.

Después de tres días corriendo y durmiendo cuatro horas por día, descansando sólo para tomar provisiones, llego a su destino: la vieja reserva de los pantanos de raíces. Un sitio en donde las neblinas cubrían los suelos y los hoyos, tapando los peligros y a lo buscado. Las copas de los árboles estaban tan arriba que el sol apenas y se colaba por lo tupidas que eran sin afectar a la vida en el ecosistema.

Los pantanos de raíces era famoso por sus lagartijas de fuego y las salamandras de hielo y veneno así como otros réptiles. Al menos el que le interesaba estaba allí, surcando las nieblas más altas, cazando las presas pequeñas y ahuyentando a los invasores de sus nidos. Entre esos vapores de veneno habitaban los dragones canto de sirena, una sub especie de las salamandras que mutaron. Los chuchos esos alcanzaban cómodamente los treinta metros de longitud con un diámetro de tres a cuatro metros… Con afiladas garras que desgarraban cualquier cosa, piedras, carne, hueso… lo que se les pusiera en frente.

Un dragón era un buen regalo de bodas.

Un dragón canto de sirena era perfecto para el líder Zoldyck y más si dicho mocoso tenía el apodo de uno.

-El dilema es si llevarle un huevo para que en cuanto nazca, lo pueda educar… pero Zeno no puede ni hablar huuummmm – Se lo pensó por largo tiempo – Pero no puede ser un adulto, se tragaría a Zeno de un bocado.

En eso, un pequeño canto de sirena asomo su afilada cabeza por entre las malezas, gimoteando por sus padres, llamándolos para que lo auxiliaran. Netero vio que de hecho el joven dragón estaba en una trampa de espinas. La enredadera era una especie carnívora y si no lo liberaba, en unas horas sólo quedarían los huesos. La cría de seguro exploro de más y no pudo volver al nido.

-Eres del tamaño perfecto… Medio metro, nada mal… y aun no despliegas las alas – Rio - Eres un bebé - No está mal – Ven, dragoncito, dragonciiin – Canturreo y el pobre cachorro le enseño los colmillos afilados, asustado por ver a un humano por primera vez – Prometo que tendrás una buena vida.

.

.

.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y entre los arreglos pertinentes que Marduck veía convenientes, ninguno tuvo un descanso. Los mayordomos iban y venían. Los primos de Zeno le echaban miradas cada que estaba en los brazos de su padre o en los de Raba, a causa de las órdenes de Marduck ningún miembro de la familia que no fueran Zidcka o él mismo, podrían sostener al heredero.

Paranoia o no, Zidcka agradecía la prudencia de su padre. Con la muerte de Kanta, él no pensaba con claridad y algunos de los miembros de la familia comenzaban a enseñar los colmillos y le hacían dudar de su propia seguridad. Por momentos Zidcka creía que no podría contener la sed de sangre que desprendían el resto e inundaban la casa a la menor de las provocaciones.

Las peleas eran comunes.

Las conspiraciones no.

-Estas muy seguro con que regresara hoy – Se quejó Zidcka acomodándole la ajuga en el lóbulo izquierdo a Zeno para uradarlo y colocar los broquelillos de compromiso- ¿Y si lo dijo para escapar? No sería el primero – Zeno no lloro cuando el chasquido trajo más que ruido. Ya habían comenzado con su entrenamiento, por lo que un piquete no era nada. – Ahora el otro, hijo.

Marduck no tuvo que explicar algo, Netero llegaba con su propio testigo y un ¿Dragón? Mal humorado al hombro.

-Cuando dices que conseguirás un buen obsequio no mientes – Se burló gratamente sorprendido porque su nieto fuera a estar con tan buen alfa.

-Cállate – Netero le ordeno al dragón bajar de su espalda para ponerse enfrente de él. Con varias zancadas llego hasta Zidcka que le dio a su hijo y Zeno, mal humorado le hizo un puchero. Los dedos de Netero estaban fríos. – Oh, ya tienes tus primeros zarcillos. – Le comentó limpiando la sangre con la yema de sus dedos. – Gracias por tan lindo detalle – Y es que esos aretes tenían la imagen de un loto, la misma que usaba para identificarse a causa de su técnica Nen. Zeno balbuceo infeliz porque Netero lo giraba sin cuidado en el aire, buscando la manera de ponerlo sobre el lomo del Dragón.- No te presiones. Si lo haces mal, del piso no pasas.

Zeno ni entendió lo que le dijeron pero se sintió inmediatamente cómodo sobre el lomo liso y suave de la criatura. Las escamas le picaban las mejillas con cosquillas y tersura, una cosa por la que la piel era usada para zapatos. Sus pequeñas manos golpearon el largo cuello para ver su resistencia y de paso, ponerse de nalgas con las piernas separadas y poder montarlo. Ras y Zidcka fingieron no tensarse por la reacción que el dragón pudiera tener. Pese a que era un cachorro ya escupía fuego y no deseaban que su heredero y líder estuviera hecho una brocheta antes del año.

Buenamente, el dragón no hizo caso y decidió echarse en el suelo, esperando a que el bebé sobre de él dejase de inspeccionarlo.

-Tengo entendido que estas postulado para el consejo de la asociación de cazadores. – Indago Zidcka a Netero. – No te veremos por un tiempo.

-Quieren que sea su presidente – Fue honesto, de cualquier forma no le molestaba que supieran que no quería sentarse en una silla el resto del día si es que podía ir a entrenar. Su técnica aun necesitaba algunas mejoras – No aceptaran mi negación.

-De cualquier forma – Interrumpió Marduck – Serás un buen Alfa, amigo. – El viejo les entrego un vaso con licor a cada uno, mientras que veían a Zeno intentar bajar de su dragón en una pieza. – Cuidarás bien de Zeno.

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas? – Demando Zeno. Al ser más pequeño que Netero, se veía obligado a verlo desde abajo. Una cosa que jamás le gusto.

Zeno conocía al viejo zorro mejor de lo que le gustaría y sabía que cuando fingía sonreír de más o se acariciaba la barba como quien no quiere la cosa, su cerebro estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba. Una costumbre que no se perdía. Netero siempre fue transparente. Aunque no vivieran precisamente juntos para decir que se conocían por ello. Más bien eran detalles cazados en medio de los días o las noches que compartían. Menos que las de cualquiera, podría apostar.

-Que hoy puede ser la última vez que te vea. – Zeno asintió, extrañado por el sentimentalismo impropio en su Alfa – Y saber que no fui el padre que Silva necesitaba o el Alfa que querías…

-Yo no quería nada para empezar.

-Pondré a Killua a salvo – Cambio de tema. Aceptando que Zeno no iba a hablar más. El omega no era como muchos otros… era un asesino y eso se imponía sobre la misma naturaleza – No dejare que lo lastimen. Ya tengo planeado una forma.

-Cuando llegue el momento, te llevaré – Aviso – A la tumba o a otra victoria, a lo que sea… trabajo es trabajo pero, sábete esto Netero… Siempre fuiste un buen Alfa – Y no menciono convenientemente a Silva… que no era el mejor de los compañeros – No vayas a morirte pensando lo contrario.

Netero no le dijo más nada.

-Ven… - Le dio la espalda – Voy a cocinarte algo, viejo necio. Nadie se debe de ir a la batalla con el estómago vacío. Esa chatarra con la que te alimentas en la asociación de cazadores es para dar lástima – Netero no opinaba lo mismo – Netero…

-¿Si?

-Aun puedo dar un buen pelea – Aviso – Soy viejo pero no débil… no soy lo que antes, ninguno de los dos. Pero puedo vivir muy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Con o sin ti, puedo vivir.

.

.

.

A sus quince años Zeno veía a Netero meditar. Era usual que el viejo viniera por temporadas para pasar sus celos y convivir un poco, intentar conocerse pero siempre salían pelados… de hecho, Zeno salía corriendo al lado contrario.

El viejo sabía mucho y era su Alfa. Zeno le buscaba pleito, con el fin de aprender algo más… de medir sus ansias asesinas… que siempre no eran suyas, sino sólo trabajo.

-Ocultas tu presencia muy bien – Elogio Netero – Ven, comamos – Ofreció un pan al vapor. Una cosa hecha por los mayordomos.

-Traje algo mejor – Y le mostro la canasta que traía a cuestas. Los tazones de arroz salieron de inmediato. Netero noto la falta de condimentos y de acompañantes pero no dijo nada, era la primera vez que Zeno le preparaba algo – Quiero que me cuentes un poco sobre la última misión que tuviste.

-Eso fue hace mucho…. Ahora como presidente no puedo salir.

-Eso suena aburrido – Comento y espero a que el viejo comiera para seguir con su diálogo - ¿Por qué no tienes a alguien que te desafié?

-¿Ahm? Veo una idea allí.

-Si… entre más lata te dé alguien, le aprendes a apreciar y al mismo tiempo te hace hacer bien el trabajo. Es como con Ras… se supone que está bajo mis órdenes y tiene que obedecerme pero no duda en corregirme o decirme que fallo – Dijo y entonces sacó una flor de loto para ponerla en el arroz – Prueba…

-Puede llevarme algo de tiempo encontrar a alguien así – Confeso y es que no muchos querían desafiarle - ¡Oh! Sabe mejor de lo que se ve – Zeno asintió - ¿De dónde lo aprendiste?

-Tenemos a una cazadora gourmet – Confeso – La obligue a enseñarme a hacer algo – Netero ya podía imaginarse como consiguió algo así – Netero, quiero confesarte algo…

-Deja que termine de comer y entrenamos…

-Si pero no es eso – Netero le devolvió la mirada, preocupado de repente - Padre estuvo devastado cuando perdió a madre y mi abuelo, mira, nos casó para que no sufriera – Netero asintió – Sólo quiero decirte que si te mueres, yo no voy a llorar tu pena – Aviso – Yo voy a vivir y seguir. Tengo una responsabilidad con los Zoldyck y pienso cumplirla. El cachorro que tengamos es mío. Es un Zoldyck y será entrenado como tal.

Netero no esperaba menos.

-Soy tu omega no una ramera que pierde el decoro durante periodos. Soy tu compañero y como tal, voy a vivir.

-Lo sé.- Y le beso – Lo sé, Zeno. Vamos a hacer funcionar esto.

.

.

.

Pese a todo lo que tenía que decirle y quería decirle. Lo mucho que deseo pasar días con él y los otros que fueron mejores días distanciados. Decirle que Killua parecía una mejor persona ahora que estaba con Gon y peleando por su vida… decirle que lo amaba aunque jamás lo demostró.

Ansiaba estar con él y besarle por última vez... Aunque ya fueran viejos y esas cosas no les iban, según la juventud. Lo último que debía de tocar su mano debía de ser la otra ajena, la de su omega y no su propio corazón para hacerlo parar cuando tenía que ser Zeno quien le asesinara en el mejor de los casos.

Pero estaba bien morir para darle un mundo a Zeno para vivir sus últimos años en paz.

Todo lo en paz que se estaba en una familia de asesinos que tendrían que sobrevivir a Illumi.

Al menos había comido el arroz de Zeno, lo único bien que le salía al omega… un enorme plato de arroz decorado con loto y el regustillo de amor le quedo en la boca hasta que la Rosa termino de borrarle.

.

.

.

.

Espero que esto les haya gustado y pueden decirme lo que piensan en sus comentarios que siempre espero con gusto.

Sin mas, gracias por darme la oportunidad y leerme.


End file.
